Xenosaga: The Animation
Xenosaga: The Animation is a twelve-episode anime series by Toei Animation, which premiered on TV Asahi in Japan on January 5, 2005. The series is based on Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht, with several changes to the storyline, including omissions: *Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO Mizrahi's first appearances in Episode I *The removal of Andrew Cherenkov and the Cathedral Ship Additions include: *Before the destruction of the Woglinde, Shion Uzuki befriends one of Albedo Piazzolla's "personal assistant" Realians, the Kirschwassers *Luis Virgil survives until episode nine Some scenes were entirely re-written for the show's purposes, such as the Encephalon dive and the final confrontation with Albedo on the Proto Merkabah. The ending theme is "in this serenity" by Mayumi Gojo. Content The pacing has the viewer running through the first ten to fifteen hours of gameplay of Episode I in the first five episodes. Jin Uzuki, Shion's brother and a major character in Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse, can be seen in episode eight of The Animation. Given the nature of the anime, it works best as a supplement to Episode I; some points that the game explained poorly or did not explain at all are brought to light in the anime. For example, in the game, Albedo comes across as mentally insane initially with uncertain motives. In the series, it becomes apparent that Albedo has abandonment issues (among other things) that enhance his character development. These issues make a return and are explored more fully in Episode II. One character who did not receive any additional development to his character was Luis Virgil, who was kept alive for nine episodes in the place of Andrew Cherenkov. Despite being alive and traveling with the main characters, no new information about Virgil came out in the anime. He was portrayed as an edgy, sarcastic and trigger-happy man, just like he was in the game. Another major difference is the role of the Kirschwassers. While in Episode I they serve in a minor role working for Albedo, the anime focuses on only one. This Kirschwasser was impersonating a 100-Series while on the Woglinde in order to escape Albedo, but was recaptured and set to work against Shion, who had befriended her earlier. The ending of the anime has the Kirschwasser in the control room of Proto Merkabah, setting it to self-destruct mode, where she dies. In the game, however, KOS-MOS does this and escapes unharmed. The Song of Nephilim portion of the game is skipped, and instead, the anime skips to the Proto Merkabah. Episode list #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhjfGchnbwE Awakening] - The Woglinde attack. #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=plCsaNJqd9I Imminent Defeat] - The Woglinde attack. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0Q5qV82vXE Chance Encounter] - The Elsa. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4Ev3n9XHTE Jaws of Death] - The Elsa. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWitjYkcgFw Heteromorphic] - The Elsa is rescued by the Durandal. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9RNDTQLl5w Anchorage] - Kukai Foundation. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC-vsYNvMMo Encephalon] - Encephalon. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rYPzlTyzYI Memories] - Encephalon. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0yDlHaIxD8 The Song] - Attack on the Kukai Foundation. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w71ZjRr4Wu8 The Weapon] - Planning to save MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJMGFtv-DGQ Delusion] - Saving MOMO on the Proto Merkabah. #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HPfVo2Qgd84 KOS-MOS] - Proto Merkabah finale. Of note are the use of the Zohar Emulators in the title card; each one contains a Hebrew numeral which denotes the episode's number. In This Serenity lyrics Shimmering so bright Guiding light divine Flow along the sea Of fading stardust Reminisce the touch Of all the hands used to clutch We'll be long Lost in the past Left to emancipate We play among the clouds In the pitch blackness of night Our voices ascend to the stars There's a will to overcome Though we stumble and frown In this serenity Eternity We ask the starry sky The reason to keep our cruise While we suffer and struggle till end Though darkness may prevail Alighted heart shall avail In this serenity Eternally External links * Xenosaga TOEI ANIMATION * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=4569 Xenosaga: The Animation] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Gallery Poster1.png|Cast. Anime.png|Cast. kosmos929330. Png|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. SHIKOS2.jpg|KOS-MOS and Shion. AlbedoKirsch.png|Albedo and a Kirschwasser. Cast ShiIntro.png|Shion Uzuki. K20.png|KOS-MOS. Allen0.png|Allen Ridgeley. Mo1.png|MOMO. Al2.png|Albedo. Vir2.png|Virgil. JrDur.png|Jr. FebSmile.png|Febronia. JuliAnime.png|Juli. Zigg.png|Ziggy. Kirsch.png|Kirschwasser. Category:Series installments